


[Podfic] Hurt

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHurtby ChokolatteJediAuthor's summary:Harry will turn to the Dark side because only Tom understands what he suffers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145851) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/maae6kghgni847i/Hurt.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:39 | 2.95 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ChokolatteJedi for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the Time Warp challenge.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
